enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern orcs
Eastern orcs are the darker cousins of the western orcs and hated enemies of many civilized races. Residing mostly within the derelict wasteland in the Wildlands of Angmar, from there they launch small invasions to neighboring lands. While the western orcs are also seen as barbaric and savage in their ways, it is possible that some of that bad reputation comes from the eastern orcs. They are truly savage and nomadic, stealing what they can and crushing the weak. Though they have always been like this, it is the demon lord Malzarak that fully awakened the inner rage of the eastern orcs. Physical description Eastern orcs have around the same averages as the western orcs, with males usually being slightly above 2 meters tall and weighing over a 100 kilograms, with females being shorter and much lighter than that. They are so close in appearance in fact that if it wasn't for their grey and darkish skin, it would be hard to distinguish an eastern orc from a western one. The other small difference they have is the fact that the eastern orcs tend to have larger fangs. They also like to wear armours mixed with iron plates, fur and leather, with the iron parts usually being salvaged from other races. The ages for the eastern orcs are also the same as their western cousins, rarely reaching ages of over 70 years old. Society The eastern orcs have always been split into small groups, with frequent infighting and cannibalism occurring. The demon lord Malzarak brought them brief union during the Second Demon War but after that, they have been scattered once again. The eastern orcs still hold Malzarak in high regard and he is the source of power for many warriors. Eastern orcs apparently have an ability to tap into their inner rage by speaking Malzarak's name. The eastern orcs have no allies and constantly seek new lands to plunder. They breed fast and can grow to become quite strong if their communities are left unchecked. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Eastern orcs have embraced the gifts of Malzarak, but have grown to be even more brutal than the western orcs. They gain +3 Strength, +3 Constitution, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom and -4 Charisma. *'Size: '''Medium *'Type:' Humanoid, orc *'Base speed:' 30 feet *'Languages: Eastern orcs begin play speaking Orc and Abyssal. Eastern orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Infernal, Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Undercommon. *'Ferocity: '''Eastern orcs possess the ferocity ability which allows them to remain conscious and continue fighting even if their hit point totals fall below 0. Orcs are still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and lose 1 hit point each round as normal. *'Blood of Malzarak: 'Eastern orcs gain the ability to rage like the barbarian class. A damaged eastern orc can rage a number of rounds equal to his character level in combat as a free action. :: While in rage, an eastern orc gains a +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants him 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, an eastern orc cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. :: An eastern orc can end his rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. If an eastern orc falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends, placing him in peril of death. :: An eastern orc with the barbarian class replaces this ability with +2 Constitution and +2 Strength. *'Smeller: 'Eastern orcs gain a limited scent ability with half the normal range. *'Feral Orc: Eastern orcs with a negative Intelligence modifier of -1 lose Abyssal as a starting language and also lose Orc as a starting language if their Intelligence modifier is -2 or lower. Without ranks in Linguistics, these kinds of eastern orcs can only communicate with grunts and gestures. They may then place additional points in either Strength, Constitution or Dexterity equal to the number of their negative Intelligence modifier. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Eastern orcs are proficient with greataxes, falchions and spiked shields (both light and heavy), and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Eastern orcs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Orcs